Daniel Howell
Daniel James Howell (born ), formerly known as danisnotonfire, is a English YouTube celebrity, vlogger, comedian, former radio host, and Internet personality. About Dan was born in Wokingham, Berkshire, England. He currently lives in London, England with Philip Michael Lester (aka AmazingPhil). His first video was titled "HELLO INTERNET", having previously watched YouTubers for 3 years. He started making videos when a few of his friends, including Phil Lester, convinced him to upload videos to his own channel. Dan attended Manchester University in 2010, studying Law, but dropped out after a year as he realized law was not a path he was able to take, and it made him upset and angry. He eventually dropped into a stage of existential crisis (of which he is still dropping in and out of), and took a gap year off. However, he never returned as he decided to pursue a career as a YouTuber instead. As of the 1st of May 2017, Dan has changed most social media over to the handle Daniel Howell and has announced that this will now be his permanent handle for the foreseeable future, however, nothing else will change and Dan will keep their previous way of things. On October 11, 2017, he revealed in a vlog that he has suffered through clinical depression and has been seeing a therapist for nearly 3 years. Due to this video, he was chosen to be a mental health ambassador for Young Minds, the UK's leading charity committed to improving the emotional well being and mental health of children and young people. Dan and Phil have also created a joint channel called DanAndPhilGAMES where they play video games and record it. They made this channel in September 2014 after turning their radio show into the "Internet Takeover", leaving them more free time. Dan and Phil created a channel called DanAndPhilCRAFTS on April 1, 2015, announcing the same day that it was just an April Fools joke. Later this year, Dan and Phil were given a Silver Play Button for surpassing 100,000 subscribers on this channel. Since then, DanAndPhilCRAFTS has had 2 more videos uploaded to it. On June 14th, 2019 Dan published a video titled Basically I'm Gay where he explains in detail about his past pressures including sexuality, depression, internalized homophobia, a suicide attempt, bullying and bigotry he has been on the receiving end of for over half his life. Dan gained a lot of support after the video had been released, receiving mass praise for being able to put into words what many LGBT+ individuals have experienced or been feeling on the matter in the course of their life, which is why he has connected with so many audiences in the past few days of its release. Within the video, he mentions his relationship with Phil, which has been quite the popular topic amongst fans. He states that he wants to keep his relationship with Phil private, and expresses his uncomfort with speculation about the details about their relationship and how he has received an extreme amount of pressure put onto him by fans, which was something very hard for him to take. When it comes to his sexuality in particular, he stated that doesn't really like labels due to his experience with it in the past. If he'd choose one, it'd be either queer or gay. Tours and Projects On March 27, 2015, Dan announced, with his friend Phil, that they wrote a book together called The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire. It was released on October 8, 2015, and 'is a book created by two nerdy guys who share their lives on the Internet'. Alongside doing book tours to promote it and meet their fans, they also used the book trailer to reveal their tour, The Amazing Tour Was Not On Fire. Originally designed to be in the UK, the tour sold out entirely within a few days and Dan and Phil made the decision to expand it to an international tour between 2015 and 2016. On 14 November, 2017, Dan released a video on his main channel titled "Interactive Introverts - Dan and Phil 2018 World Tour Trailer", announcing the tour. It carried out from 28 April, 2018 at Brighton, UK and ended on 28 November, 2018, lasting exactly 7 months. Interestingly enough, due to immigration barriers, TBCs such as Brazil and Mexico were held for an year before being cancelled. Along with Phil, Dan was one of the presenters of the Super Amazing Project, a YouTube video series from My Damn Channel, encompassing scary/freaky happenings sent in by viewers, challenges between two presenters, and strange news from the previous week. The show spanned for three seasons, however Dan confirmed in a YouNow broadcast that except for seasonal specials, there won't be a fourth season. Its legacy was carried to their radio show. The Super Amazing Project has since been cancelled. Radio Career It was announced in November 2012, that both Dan and Phil will host BBC Radio 1's request show, starting on January 13, 2013. The show was fully interactive, allowing listeners to call in to request a song and doing challenges to get it played ("fan wars"). On the website, music videos were shown which fans have made and emailed to Dan and Phil. The entire show was streamed in video, live on the BBC Radio 1 website. However, in September 2014, they changed it and called it the “Internet Takeover", where a YouTuber or Internet celebrity came in every week to host the show. Eventually, they took over hosting the show every week themselves, with the rare occasion of a YouTuber guest hosting, who most of the time has already appeared on the show. The show ended on 25 April, 2016. Awards and Nominations *In 2012, Howell was voted "Hottest Lad of the Year" by readers of the web magazine Sugarscape. *In 2013, Howell and Lester were voted the UK’s favorite radio presenters and winners of the Sony Golden Headphones Award, presented by the Sony Radio Academy Awards on BBC Radio 1. **In the same year, Howell placed runner-up in Sugarscape's Hottest Lads of 2013, a competition he had won a year before. He came in second to Lester. *In 2014, Dan, along with Phil, was nominated for the 'Best Internet Collaboration' award for the Teen Choice Awards. Dan also won the Lovie Internet Person of the Year. *In 2016, Dan won the 'Film of the Year' and 'Collaboration of the Year' titles along with Phil. He was also invited on stage for Phil's solo award, 'British Creator of the Year'. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: February 4, 2013 *2 million subscribers: July 30, 2013 *3 million subscribers: January 1, 2014 *4 million subscribers: September 11, 2014 *5 million subscribers: August 20, 2015 *6 million subscribers: August 10, 2016 Trivia *He is 6'3" tall (192 cm). *He was a part of the "Fantastic Foursome" with AmazingPhil, Crabstickz and KickthePj. , Dan Howell, PJ Ligouri and Chris Kendall at Vidcon 2013.]] *On 15th April 2013, Dan and Phil interviewed Fall Out Boy in New York City on their comeback tour. They also appeared briefly in the audience on Fuse TV for Fall Out Boy's appearance. **They have also interviewed One Direction at the 2012 Radio 1 Teen Awards. *Dan voiced Male Technician #1 in the Disney movie 'Big Hero 6' (UK cinema version). **His housemate and best friend Phil voiced Male Technician #2. *He naturally has curly hair but used to straighten it because he disliked it, calling it "hobbit hair". He stopped straightening it around March 2017. *Many people think Dan and AnthonyPadilla look alike. They have the same first name (Anthony's full birth name is registered Daniel Anthony Padilla, though he never refers himself as Daniel). They made the video "Stop saying we look alike! (ft. Daniel Howell)" on July 7, 2017 as a joke. *He and his best friend Phil are massive fans of Muse, and their favorite album by the band is 'Origin of Symmetry'. *He used to include a "sexy endscreen dance" at the end of his older videos, but stopped because it made him feel uncomfortable after a while. The last time he did it was at Vidcon 2014. *His favorite colors include black, white and gold. *He can play the piano and the drums. *Dan and Phil are the creators of the mobile app named The 7 Second Challenge. **Phil created the 7 Second Challenge with PJ Ligiuori on 19 March, 2014. **Him and Phil also released the party card game Truth Bombs on October 19, 2017. *He wrote best-selling books The Amazing Book Is Not On Fire and Dan and Phil Go Outside alongside Phil Lester. *He's left-handed. *Dan and Phil moved out of their London apartment in early 2018 into a a new apartment in the same city. **It is the 3rd apartment they moved into together. *According to his DNA test results, Dan is 91.8% Northwestern European (38.6% British & Irish, 17.1% French & German, 2.6% Scandinavian), 4.2% Southern European (0.3% Iberian, 0.3% Balkan), and 1.8% West African. *Him and Phil also have a Wikia page dedicated to them. *His favorite pizza topping is soy sauce. Gallery DanBBC1Promo.jpg|Promotional Image for Dan & Phil's BBC Radio 1 Show B6WthdlCYAAApzO.jpg|Dans Twitter Icon (January 3, 2015- January 30, 2015) aaqdaQeJ.jpeg|Dan's Twitter Icon (January 30, 2015- February 14, 2015) QbCk6Y52.jpeg|Dan's Twitter Icon (February 14, 2015 – February 20, 2015) Dan Howell icon - 1.png Dan howell.jpg YouTube Wiki profile - Dan.png O-DAN-facebook.jpg Dan7.jpg Danandphil.jpg Dan Howell.png Danisnotonfire.jpg Dan cutie.jpg IMG 6522.JPG|Dan & PJ with Spider-Man This page was created on August 14, 2012 by Drzigy. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers Category:LGBT YouTubers